MI MEJOR CUMPLEAÑOS
by Maka E. E
Summary: HOY ES UN DIA IMPORTANTE PARA MI, PERO... EL ESTARA PRESENTE? ONE SHOT


**HOOOOLAAAAA! JEJE PUES ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA POR QUE CON ESTE MI PRIMER ONESHOT CACI GRITO DE LA EMOCION AL LEER EL RESULTADO, DE TODO CORAZON ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, NO LOS ENTRETENGO MAS.**

**DISFRUTENLO**

**MI MEJOR CUMPLEAÑOS**

¿Qué es eso?

El despertador… ruido, ruido y más ruido, aunque es muy molesto me levanto, hasta ayer me quede tarde estudiando para los exámenes que ya se acercaban ahora las consecuencias eran fatales.

Abro mi ventana y dejo que entre la luz del sol, parece ser un día muy bello, ya más despierta, miro de reojo a mi escritorio que se encuentra a un lado de mi cama, ahí descansa un calendario con la imagen de un murciélago rojo con una cara bastante similar a la de alguien que yo conocía muy bien, Quaterback del equipo, eso a menudo me hace sonreír.

Yo que era la manager de los Davil Bats, tenía que llegar temprano para las actividades antes de las clases, era mi responsabilidad el tener todo listo para el entrenamiento matutino.

Levante aquel calendario que había mandado hacerse por encargo del capitán del equipo a alguna imprenta, seguramente sin costo extra debido a algún tipo de amenaza.

hay en un círculo marcado con letras rojas, aunque sin darle yo mucha importancia se marcaba el día de hoy… mire con nostalgia el día en que yo, Anezaki Mamori cumplo 18 años y en mi tercer y último año de instituto, creo que espero que sin duda sea un cumpleaños inolvidable.

De repente oigo que mi madre me llama desde abajo avisándome que ya estaba listo el desayuno, entonces me dirijo al baño y rápidamente tomo un baño me pongo el uniforme que sin duda ya había preparado desde la noche anterior, tomo mi mochila y rápidamente salgo de mi cuarto bajando las escaleras,

En la mesa del comedor como cada año me esperaba un pastel echo por mi madre y algún presente que ya sea mi madre mi padre o ambos me habían comprado, después del ya tradicional deseo y después apagar las velitas, abro con emoción mi primer obsequio del día una libreta de pastas gruesas, y un juego de bolígrafos de gel que seguramente serian de ayuda en mis notas sobre los partidos siguientes del equipo rumbo a la christmas bowl,

Después me despedí de mis padres y me fui directo al instituto.

Llegue y como siempre el único presente era el chico rubio de ojos fríos… Hiruma.

Hay sentado como siempre con los dedos moviéndose ágilmente sobre el teclado de la pc, seguramente averiguando algo importante,

"no… más bien algún plan malvado y demoniaco"

No pareció inmutarse por mi presencia aunque nunca lo hacía, dejé mi mochila y comencé a hacer mis labores mientras él hacia bombas de goma de mascar.

Ya parecía rutina aquello, pero de alguna manera me había acostumbrado a eso y a su presencia, me hacía sentir tranquila y cómoda tenerlo cerca.

Si… así era…

En un principio parecía broma, pero al final y después de comerme yo sola la cabeza muchas noches, llegue a la terrible y absurda conclusión de que tenía sentimientos fuertes hacia aquel que llamaban el mejor Quaterback.

Si… el mismo al que más de uno había maldecido por su extraña manera de hacer las cosas.

En un principio quise negarme a mí misma ese hecho pero después no pude engañar a mi corazón.

Si bien el no mostraba ningún interés hacia mí, más bien hacia ninguna mujer, tampoco parecía desagradarle mi presencia.

Quizás yo quería pensar que así era

Después del entrenamiento matutino todos los del equipo volvieron al club para cambiarse y para formar estrategia sobre el próximo partido.

-Mamori

-dime Sena.

-ya que hoy es tu cumpleaños bueno monta y yo queríamos saber si. Bueno. Si no tienes. Nada que hacer. Pues

Que manía de Sena el darle vueltas a todo, parecía que quería decir algo pero no le entendía.

-lo que Sena quiere es que hagamos una fiesta en honor a tu cumpleaños número 18 Mamori!

-heee!

Todos gritaron al mismo tiempo, parecía que no sabían lo que ese día era significaba.

-Mamori- se dirigió a mi Suzuna- en serio ¿hoy es tu cumpleaños?

-p-pues sí,

-bueno entonces no se diga más ¡hoy celebraremos tu cumpleaños después de clases!

-Suzuna no es necesario en serio…

-no digas eso, tu siempre estas pendiente de todos nosotros, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer- dijo kurita con una cara bastante dulce-

- bueno esque yo…

Dirigí mi vista hacia el único que parecía no tener el mas mínimo interés en el tema, seguía hay sentado tecleando y haciendo las bombitas de goma de todos los días, me molesto un poco…

Que digo un poco en serio me molesto bastante que el único que no decía nada era el, Hiruma en verdad a veces era tan idiota, nisiquiera parecía que oyera que hoy era mi cumpleaños, precisamente hoy.

Parece que Sena se dio cuenta de mi enojo, los demás solo hacían planes de lo que comeríamos y donde se aria que al final se había decidido fuera en el mimo club de los Davil Bats.

-¿Mamori estas bien?

-¿he? Claro que si Sena, ¿porque no iba a estarlo?

-bueno es que parecías molesta por algo.

-yo no para nada Sena-trate de parecer lo más tranquila posible-

Entonces Suzuna se dirigió hacia el ya susodicho Quaterback, no me lo esperaba y menos lo que sucedería después.

-You-ni, tú también vendrás ¿verdad?

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa bastante animada quizás por la emoción que sentía

El no respondió…

Se levantó de la silla cerrando la pc. Se dirigió a la salida del club.

Se estaba yendo, yo… yo en verdad quería que el viniera en verdad quería que el celebrara con migo esa fecha tan importante para mí.

Ese era quizás el último cumpleaños que pasaría en compañía de todo…

Más que eso…

Era la quizás la última vez que celebraría algo junto a Hiruma.

Me levante y me dirigí sin pensarlo dos veces hacia el

-Hiruma hoy no tenemos que trabajar tanto, ¿por qué no vienes con todos?

No volteo la vista, en vez de eso dijo las palabras más crueles u tristes que podía haber escuchado hasta entonces en mi vida

-¡tsk!... tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, no tengo tiempo para fiestesitas de niños,

Volteo al fin y me dirigió una mirada fría

-Maldita manager, por hoy haz lo que quieras, pero no me incluyas en esa fiesta, tengo cosas que definitivamente son más importantes.

Sentí un dolor en mi pecho enorme… no sabía que era pero cuando Hiruma salió y cerró la puerta en ese momento sentí que algo se quebraba dentro de mí, no pude decir nada, yo ni siquiera podía moverme…

Quería llorar…

Quería llorar con todas mis fuerzas, pero no podía, mi razón se negaba a hacerlo, apreté los labios lo más fuerte que pude, y trate de sonreír.

-¿por qué Hiruma tiene que ser tan frio a veces? ¿Mamori estas bien?

-no te preocupe kurita, así es Hiruma, está bien, sé que él no vendría de todas maneras.

-¿pero eso no quiere decir que tengamos que cancelarla verdad?

-claro que no monta, yo quiero celebrar con ustedes. Denme un momento iré al baño

Salí lo más rápido que pude dé hay y corrí tanto que no supe en que momento llegue hasta el salón de clases que para esa hora ya estaba vacío, me recargue en la puerta y tape mi boca como pude, entonces no pude evitar que las lágrimas brotaran en mis ojos, fue inevitable….

-Mamori…

Voltee al sentir una mano sobre mi hombro, era Suzuna

-perdona es solo que…

-no tienes que decirme nada, está bien… me quedare aquí hasta que te sientas mejor…

No pude más y abrase a la chica buscando quizás sentirme mejor.

-¿por qué tiene que ser así Suzuna?, ¿es que acaso es incapaz de sentir algo dentro de su corazón?

-Mamori…

-si ya lo sé el jamás se fijara en ninguna chica y menos si esa chica soy yo, el solo me ve como la manager del equipo solo eso, yo lo sé, pero no puede evitar sentir esto, yo no puedo…. Suzuna yo en serio, quiero no sentir esto pero no puedo…

-está bien Mamori, tu y yo sabemos que es imposible detener esa clase de sentimientos, no es culpa tuya.

Hasta ese entonces yo había sido la que consolara a esa pequeña niña, y ahora era ella la que estaba quedándose con migo, a mi lado como la gran amiga que era, eso yo se lo agradecía infinitamente.

-Hiruma es así, él es así, ¿no crees eso tú también?

Me separe de ella y entonces seque mis ojos con las mangas del saco de mi uniforme

-tienes razón Suzuna, quizás esa actitud aunque me duela, es por la que me gusta Hiruma.

-poco a poco, las cosas irán cambiando entre ustedes.

-sí, tienes razón volvamos con los demás seguro ya están preocupados.

Volvimos hacia el club para comenzar con el festejo, todos ya estaban ahí,

Juomonji y sus "hermanos" habían ido a comprar lo necesario, kurita opto por comprar el pastel que sabiendo cual era mi favorito seguramente sería uno con mucha crema, Sena y monta acondicionaron todo para que pareciera un verdadero cumpleaños, los demás consiguieron un estéreo para escuchar música.

La tarde fue de lo más divertida y amena en compañía de mis queridos amigos.

Después de unas horas había llegado el momento de partir el pastel, entonces todos me animaban a pedir un deseo.

-anda Mamori pide un deseo-Sena me veía emocionado-

-asegúrate que sea algo que en verdad deseas

-Suzuna…

Ella me sonrió, sabía como buena amiga lo que sentía por el chico demonio, me apoyaba y sabía lo que quisas yo más quería.

No demore más y cerré los ojos apretando ambas manos fuertemente…. Entonces los abrí y sople tan fuerte que apague todas las velas con un solo soplido.

-feliz cumpleaños Mamori ¡! Gritaron todos, me sentía feliz, todos mis amigos estaban con migo, todos excepto al que yo amaba, -Hiruma…- no pude evitar susurrar en silencio,

- llego el momento de los obsequios-dijo con un salto monta muy emocionado-Mamori abre el mío primero-

-está bien…

Dentro de una envoltura amarilla con un moño blanco bastante a juego recibí mi primer regalo, unos guantes esponjaditos de esos que parecen peluches, calientitos en donde entraba la mano tenían un listón rosadito que hacía que se vieran bastante monos.

-muchas gracias Monta, son bellísimos.

-sabía que te gustarían, bien es tu turno Sena

-si… feliz cumpleaños Mamori

Extendió las manos con una cajita algo pequeña de color verde botella con el lazo color olivo, dentro de este un álbum de fotos de todos nosotros, momentos inolvidables que seguramente habían sido puestos con todo el cariño del mundo para mí.

-muchas gracias es un hermoso detalle, lo atesorare siempre Sena.

-no hay de que Mamori.

Entonces después abrí el de Komosubi, que resultó ser una botellita de un perfume que parecía oler a flores muy dulces, olía maravillosamente, el de los hermanos huu- huu era un enorme peluche de un oso que me llegaba por encima de los hombros, exagerado pero bastante lindo.

Kurita se vio más tímido y me dio un par de broches en forma de flor de loto que combinaban con el color de mi cabello, Yukimitsu opto por un libro de poesías de amor, de alguna manera Hiruma se coló de nuevo en mi cabeza al abrir el libro en el índice y leer el título de uno de los poemas que citaba

"carta de un demonio, para un ángel"

Sonreí… ya no me sentía molesta, pero añoraba ver a Hiruma aunque fuera un momento.

-no acostumbro mucho estos festejos, pero espero que te guste

-seguro que si muchas gracias Musashi

La verdad jamás me imagine que Musashi tuviera tan buen gusto, su regalo era una pulserita de gemas transparentes en color rojo y rosa, bastante mona

-es bellísima, ¡muchas gracias!

-me alegro que te haya gustado.

-es turno de mi regalo Mamori

Volví al presente…

-claro Suzuna…

Abrí el pequeño envoltorio que se descubría como un portarretrato de cristal en color negro, en la esquina superior un corazón del mismo material, entonces al ver la fotografía enmarcada lo oculte de nuevo en la cajita y me levante d ella silla.

-Mamori estas toda roja, ¿tienes fiebre?

Suzuna solo me miraba y sonreía,

-No estoy bien chicos es solo que ya es tarde y tengo que volver a casa, son más de las nueve.

- es cierto no nos dimos cuenta de la hora, estábamos bastante entretenidos.

Después de recoger todo lo que hicimos nos separamos y dirigimos hacia nuestras respectivas casas.

Caminaba por el camino hacia la mía, cuando el idiota de Hiruma regreso a mi

De mi bolsa volví a sacar el portarretrato que me dio Suzuna, en él se enmarcaba una fotografía de mi querido Quaterback, se le veía bastante serio, al parecer la fotografía había sido tomada cuando él no se dio cuenta, aun así se veía bastante atractivo.

Me revolví el pelo molesta…

-¡hahaha! ¿Es que acaso no piensas salir de mi cabeza?... me sentí triste de nuevo, no lo había visto desde que salió del club, ¿que estará haciendo ahora?... idiota Mamori mírate pensando en ese idiota que ni siquiera te felicito, serás tonta, ¿cómo puedes estar enamorada de alguien así?

Camine más rápido a casa más molesta que antes

-¡ya regrese!...

-ho Mamori que bueno que regresaste-dijo mi madre encontrándome en el pasillo

-¿pasa algo mama?

-veras hace un rato vino un tipo bastante raro, parecía un delincuente y salía su lengua cuando hablaba, bastante feo por cierto,

-¿heee? ¿Sería Habashira?

-¿le conoces?

-es un conocido, y ¿qué quería mama?

-bueno trajo un paquete y dijo que era para ti, solo eso y se fue en una motocicleta haciendo bastante escándalo.

-¿para mí?

-si así es, lo he puesto en tu habitación.

-gracias mama, me iré a dormir estoy bastante cansada.

-hasta mañana Mamori y feliz cumpleaños de nuevo

-gracias y hasta mañana

Subí las escaleras con gran curiosidad, que era lo que ese camaleón habría traído, ¿sería acaso alguna cosa para intimidar el equipo?, "no, no lo creo" deseche esa idea ya que de ser así seria a los chicos y no a mí.

Llegue hasta la puerta de mi cuarto y lo abrí, hay estaba, sobre la cama, una enorme caja negra, tenía algún tipo de cordón que salía de un extremo, me dio algo de miedo, busque por los lados cuidando de no tocarla demasiado, alguna nota o aviso que pudiera tener, pero nada. Entonces decidí bañarme primero hacia podría pensar o idear que hacer con eso.

Después de un rato Salí del baño con un camisón blanco que me gustaba porque era fresco para esa época del año, me llegaba media pierna arriba encima de las rodillas, entonces me decidí después de cepillarme el cabello a abrir la dichosa caja.

Me prepare… estaba lista…

Tome un cojín de encima de la cama y me cubrí como pude, entonces jale el listón con todas mis fuerzas

¡Buuuummmm! Se escuchó en mi habitación

Después de esa explosión, abrí los ojos y me encontré con una lluvia de flores de cerezo y de más pétalos por toda mi habitación, era una explosión de colores.

Maravilloso, era increíble todo mi cuarto parecía un jardín de flores, despedían un perfume dulce y agradable era hermoso, realmente maravilloso, sonreí y comencé a dar vueltas emocionada por aquel arcoíris entre las flores que aún no terminaban de caer al piso, era mágico sonreía y en verdad me sentía contenta.

Después las flores terminaron de caer por toda mi habitación, veía aun sorprendida aquella escena, entonces un pensamiento abordo mi cabeza

"quien habrá podido"

Me dirigí hacia la cajita que yacía abierta sobre la cama me asome y al mirar dentro de la caja vi que había un teléfono celular

De repente este empezó a vibrar y a sonar sacándome un ligero sustito de nuevo,

"número desconocido"

Lo tome y conteste, no dije nada solo me lo acerque al oído, esperando una respuesta del otro lado de la línea.

-¡maldita manager!

Esa voz… esa voz… era… no no podía creerlo…. ¿En verdad era?

-¿Hiruma?

-¡ ¿a quién esperabas maldita manager?! ¡Me has hecho esperar bastante! ¡Sí que eres lenta demonios!

-…..

No es que no quisiera hablarle es solo que me había quedado sin palabras, no podía decir nada, no sé si de la impresión o por el escepticismo que me invadía en ese momento,

"quizás es un sueño" pensé, "no… imposible"

-mira de nuevo en la caja…

Hiruma me dijo después de un tiempo, creo que sabía que no podía hablar, eso lo hacía penoso y embarazoso ahora ese idiota sabe que causa algo en mí, voltee la vista de nuevo y vi en el interior de la caja.

Dentro yacía una pequeña cajita con una nota debajo de esta, la tome y la observe

-hi... Hiruma… no tenías por qué…

-¡haaa! ¡Cállate y ábrela maldita manager!

-¿he? De a cuerdo

No pude evitar abrir mis ojos más de lo que podía, entonces las lágrimas me venían de nuevo, dentro de la cajita color blanco, sobre el pequeño cojinete descansaba una cadena color plata, y encima yacía un dije en forma de corazón color rojo, un rojo vivo flamante de color. Detrás de este se emplacaba de plata igual que la de la cadena y en esta detrás del corazón una frase que hizo que no pudiera resistir más y las lágrimas cayeran por mis mejillas,

"SI POR SER QUIEN SOY,

MI DESTINO ES QUEMARME EN MI MISMO INFIERNO,

GUSTOSO LO ARIA,

SOLO POR QUE MI ANGEL ME AME"

No sabía que decir ni cómo reaccionar, estaba en shock feliz, ¿aquello era una especie de confesión?

Si así era o no lo era no me importaba, estaba feliz por el simple hecho de recibir tan precioso regalo...

-Heyy! ¡¿Sigues hay maldita manager?!

-¿he? S-SI….Hiruma, perdón estaba leyendo…

¡RATATATATA!

- ¡Maldicion Hiruma! Vas a dejarme sorda, ¿es que acaso no puedes soltar esa metralleta?

-La soltare cuando tenga otra cosa entre mis manos…

No pude evitar sentirme con la cara acalorada al oír eso...

-Hiruma yo…

-cuando tenga tus manos entre las mías…

-….

- ¡no llegues tarde mañana maldita manager! ….

Ni siquiera podía moverme, no recordaba ni siquiera como era el estar cuerda, de repente reaccione y quise decirle todo lo que sentía, darle las gracias, decirle que lo amaba….

-Hiruma yo…..Ya ha colgado…

No sabía bien si había sido un sueño o solo una broma del idiota ese, pero estaba tan contenta que eso poco me importaba ahora, ahora sabía que quizás el sentía lo mismo por mí, aunque no me lo dijera abiertamente, yo lo sentía….

De repente el teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo, era el mismo número desconocido de antes.

-¿hola?

-¡Heey! Maldita manager, no deberías ponerte esa ropa tan provocativa con las ventanas abiertas, y menos si no llevas nada debajo, Jajajaja!

…. (Sonrojo...sonrojo... sonrojo)

-Maldito Hiruma!

Grite con todas mis fuerzas

Abrace todo lo que podía ese dije en medio de todas las flores que me rodeaban, recordé entonces que aún no había leído la nota, la abrí y supe que mi deseo se había echo realidad, la nota decía:

_**Feliz cumpleaños Mamori**_

Este había sido sin duda mi mejor cumpleaños

Pero también sabía que mañana sin duda también sería el mejor día de mi vida, lo vería de nuevo y definitivamente me lanzaría hacia él y le diría todo lo que guardo en mi corazón.

U.U CACI QUE ASI ME IMAGINO UNA CONFESION, YA SABEN HIRUMA JAMAS SE LO DIRIA EN PERSONA, ESO CREO, O AL MENOS NO COMO LA GENTE NORMAL.

Si me regalan un review estaré más que agradecida diciéndome que les pareció esta pequeña historia, me ayudaría mucho saber su opinión buena o mala son bien recibidas todas.

¡Hasta luego y cuídense mucho!


End file.
